


To Hell and Back

by ariandel



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9105856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariandel/pseuds/ariandel
Summary: Inspired by 'This Dangerous Game' - Will leaving the good doctor's house...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/gifts).
  * Inspired by [This Dangerous Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883905) by [MissDisoriental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDisoriental/pseuds/MissDisoriental). 



  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank-you so much for your wonderful story! I always look forward to reading every chapter, and you have a completely wicked sense of humour - it's altogether glorious. So I know this is very slightly late for Christmas, but merry non-denominational celebration of your choice nonetheless - and no matter what the story, I hope you're always inspired to keep writing. x


End file.
